


Scaling a Wall + Platform Heels = Ankle Fracture

by CherryBlossomLesbian



Series: Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Broken Bones, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers (2012), Prompt Fill, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomLesbian/pseuds/CherryBlossomLesbian
Summary: She held him there until Agent Romanoff and Agent Johnson met them so they could take the target away for interrogation. Maria denied any medical attention after the mission was deemed successful. She made it through debrief, then went home and wrapped her ankle, confident it would feel better in the morning.It did not.OR: Maria fractures her ankle. She tries to hide it from Natasha. Naturally, Natasha finds out and cares for her injured girlfriend.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978546
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Scaling a Wall + Platform Heels = Ankle Fracture

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do this prompt with Natasha being the one getting hurt, but then I remembered in AoU Maria was pulling glass out of her feet and the next morning was wearing heels. So I'm pretty sure this is something she'd actually do. 
> 
> Prompt: It’s difficult to scale a wall, especially in platform heels
> 
> [Original prompt post](https://poeticpansi.tumblr.com/post/633055410493046784/its-difficult-to-scale-a-wall-especially-in)

It really wasn't Maria's fault she hurt her ankle. 

The mission had called for her to be undercover as an assistant, so she wore a black dress that clung to her figure and black platform heels. 

But then their target must've suspected something was going on, and he bolted out of the reception hall that the fundraiser had been held in through the roof exit. Maria had chased after him, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She had to scale the brick wall of a building that was about ten feet higher than the previous building, so she couldn't just jump. 

Her left ankle bent the completely wrong way just as she was at the top of the building. The target must not have thought she was capable of getting up the wall, as he stopped on the rooftop of that building and was struggling to get his phone out of his suit jacket's pocket. 

She took the chance to catch him there. 

She held him there until Agent Romanoff and Agent Johnson met them so they could take the target away for interrogation. Maria denied any medical attention after the mission was deemed successful. She made it through debrief, then went home and wrapped her ankle, confident it would feel better in the morning.

It did not. 

She rewrapped it after having a quick breakfast of a single granola bar, and slipped into a white blouse and black pants that flared just slightly at the bottom. They were longer than her usual pants, which, combined with the flare, she hoped would cover up the bandage around her ankle. 

Finally, she slipped into a pair of black heels. They were pretty low to the ground, so she hoped they would be fine for work. Today, she just had to go to Avenger's Tower and make sure everything was okay- which basically just meant hanging out with the Avengers all day, which also meant hanging out with her new girlfriend. 

It hadn't really sunk in yet that she was actually dating Natasha. Maybe it was because they worked together, but Maria always made sure to think of her as Agent Romanoff when they were at work, she was madly in love with the woman but she'd keep her professionalism. 

She had the tiniest limp when she walked, the pain still sharp but nothing she couldn't deal with. She'd just grit her teeth and bare it. 

She walked into the main common room of the Tower, surprised to find Dr. Banner slowly peeling an orange in the small kitchen off the side of the common room, and nobody else in sight. 

"Good morning, Dr. Banner." She greeted, and he waved without looking up, still focused on the orange. 

"You having a little trouble there?" She asked as Natasha entered the common room. 

"We stopped buying the easy to peel oranges." Natasha explained. "Bruce is having trouble. Tony is so upset that all oranges aren't made easy to peel, so he's currently working to "revolutionize the orange industry", as he has said. I am equally concerned for them both." 

"I've never had to peel a real orange!" Dr. Banner explained. "It's not my fault." 

"I see the saviors of the world are having very riveting conversations." Maria nodded curtly.

"We're not human- well, I'm only human, I suppose. No chemical differences in my blood or an energy source practically powering my heart." Natasha shrugged. "Oh, I'm also not a goddess." 

"You do look like one, however." Maria commented with a gentle smile. 

"Flirting at work now, Hill?" Natasha questioned with a quirk of her brow. "Quite daring, aren't we?" 

"Don't tease me." Maria replied as Dr. Banner finally managed to peel his orange and he triumphantly took a slice out and ate it. 

"You two are disgusting." He said around a mouth full of orange slices. 

"You're the disgusting one for eating with your mouth open." Natasha shook her head, and Dr. Banner finished chewing and then stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation. 

Maria began to limp away to go check in on Stark, make sure he's slept in the last few days, when Natasha yelled her name. 

"What?" She asked, although she already knew what Natasha had seen. 

She'd seen her limping, and now she was going to be an overprotective girlfriend.

"Don't "what" me! You're limping! Did you hurt yourself on the mission last night?" Natasha ran over to Maria's side, kneeling down and noticing the wrapping on her left ankle. 

Natasha stood up, cracked her knuckles, and picked Maria's entire body up in one swoop. She started to carry her out of the common room bridal style, and Maria knew where they were going before Natasha had said another word. 

They were in the medbay in a matter of minutes. Even the elevators seemed to bend to Natasha's needs, going down to the medical floor in what felt like seconds. It felt faster than usual, but maybe it was just the lightheadedness Maria was feeling in that moment, due to Natasha picking her up and carrying her like she weighed nothing. 

It was making her fall in love with the woman all over again.

She passed many different staff members on her journey through the medbay hallways, before finding an empty room that fit her standards. She dropped Maria down delicately on the hospital bed in the room, and promised that she'd be back in a moment. 

She also said that if Maria tried to stand up, she would never hear the end of it.

So Maria stayed stationary, laying on the bed with her head set on the lumpy pillow. 

A few minutes later, Natasha came back into the room with a few nurses behind her. 

One of the nurses explained they wanted to get an x-ray immediately, so Maria just sighed and agreed as they wheeled the hospital bed the short distance to the x-ray bay. It wasn't far at all, and it occurred to Maria that Natasha must've selected this room because it was so close to the x-rays. 

She smiled as the nurse began to unwrapped her ankle to prepare her for the x-ray. 

She was so utterly smitten by Natasha it wasn't even funny.

~~~~~~~~

Natasha was at Maria's side as the doctor told her that she had a fracture in her left ankle, and she stayed by as her ankle was put into a cast. 

Natasha drove her home after, even stopping at Maria's favorite fast food burger place and getting her a full lunch. 

Natasha tucked her into bed once they arrived at her apartment, propped her ankle and the cast up a pillow, got her a glass of water at her bedside, and promised to stay while Maria was sleeping. 

So she did. 

She dreamed of a life with Natasha, living together and making breakfast every morning. Anniversaries and birthdays and every other holiday shared together. 

She dreamed about pure, unadulterated happiness, and when she woke up, it was right at her bedside in the form of Natasha lying in bed next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to submit a prompt for me to write, check out the notes of my prompt fills series this fic is in!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cartersleia)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cartersleia.tumblr.com)


End file.
